Bravest
by Crystabeth99
Summary: "And he was the bravest man I ever knew" A tribute to all the deceased in Harry Potter. Those who died as a result of the war, or those who went down fighting. All here, a tribute to Harry Potter.


_**K so for those of you who have already read my other (now nonexistent) fanfic, Deck of Cards, You would know that this was the very first card. I didn't want to have to continue the deck, but I really liked this one that I wrote up.**_

* * *

The dim light of the sun cast long shadows over the grounds of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was little over three year since the final battle of Hogwarts, where on that fateful day; the Boy Who Lived had finally defeated Voldemort. Walls had been rebuilt hastily, broken tiles covered on the floor. The torn up grass had been regrown, and the trees of the forest replaced. Shattered glass windows had been cleared away, and the large doors put back into place.

But what nobody could heal, replace, or forget, was the loss of their loved ones; everyone who died fighting, protecting, or fleeing the battle at Hogwarts. And now, at the memorial, they were going to relive that day once more.

Harry Potter stood on a platform, his voice magically charmed louder so that the crowd could hear him. Several rows of chairs lined the grass, creating a similar layout as when they had attended Dumbledore's funeral. "Hello everybody. I think we are finally recovering after the final battle, and although many people were lost…"

He looked to his left, where a cemetery had been built, the headstones blast into stark contrast by the sunset. "…We…we should try to honor their deaths, because they died for the reason that we are now free." Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down. Remembering all those that had died was dragging him closer and closer to tears. "So if anyone has any words they would like to say, please speak now."

Harry walked slowly off the platform, and his ragged breaths could be heard clearly by all around him. He took a seat in the front row next to Ginny, whose face was solemn and serious. Teddy, his godson, sat in Ginny's lap, watching the scene with wide, curious eyes. The rest of the Weasley family sat next to her; Mrs. Weasley could be heard crying silently, murmuring the one name that everybody missed dearly. Hermione had her head buried in her hands, and Ron sat with his arm around her, watching his older brother. George stood up abruptly, and Harry heard Mrs. Weasley begin to sob harder than ever.

Once up at the platform, George began to speak in a low, almost defeated voice. "In the battle, I lost my twin, Fred Weasley. Many of you probably knew him, as the shop in Diagon Alley belongs to the two of u-…belongs to me…" George swallowed and took a moment to compose himself.

"Fred and I…we always did everything together, I remember the days we made Canary Creams…  
and how we snuck food from the kitchens…  
How we played as Beaters for Quidditch…  
Setting Umbitc-I mean, Umbridge…on fire with our fireworks…  
And finally, fighting side by side with him in the final battle…  
I just never expected…I never imagined…  
I mean…At least he died happy…he died fighting for a cause…he died laughing..smiling…  
…losing him was the hardest thing I have ever had to deal with…  
I feel like I've lost half of myself…  
and even though I know he died for us, I still miss him.

And now we honor Fred for being a valuable brother, twin, best friend, and fighter in the last battle." George let his composure slip, and tears trailed down his cheeks. Looking to the skies, he murmured one last line. "We miss you Fred…"

Mr. Weasley stood up, not to speak next, but to escort his hysterical wife away from the scene. George walked deliberately and slowly back to his chair, and the next person took his place on the platform. Harry had had his head in his hands at that point, but he looked up to see the next person begin.

Feet in place, hair streaked back neatly, stood Amos Diggory.  
"I know that my son…  
Cedric…Did not die in the final battle.  
Had he been alive to, I know he would have made me proud…  
I grieved for him…  
my only son…when I saw him dead at the Triwizard tournament…"

Harry groaned and looked away. He didn't want to remember how he hadn't been able to protect Cedric. Cedric's death was his blame, and his entirely.  
"He was the first casualty when Voldemort returned, and in the final battle, I fought to avenge him.  
I say now, Cedric, I could never have been more proud of you my son…"

Mrs. Diggory watched with blank eyes, as if she no longer remembered nor cared about anything. Next to the stage was a young boy whom Harry recognized immediately.

Dennis Creevey stood with firm feet on the platform, his face a mixture of grief and anguish. "My name is Dennis Creevey, and I am a muggleborn.  
I lost…my brother…Colin Creevey… in the battle of Hogwarts.  
He was a really enthusiastic wizard, and he always tried hard to introduce me to new people, new places, and new ideas.  
He was my protector, the one person I looked up to…  
I would like to say now that I'm glad he fought.  
I'm happy he died fighting for what he thought was his, and I can think of no better place for him than in Gryffindor."

Kingsley took slow, quiet steps to the platform, and began his speech. His face was devoid of emotion, and his voice betrayed nothing. "I would like to honor the next several deaths that were the result of this Wizarding War…  
Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, who died in self-sacrifice to protect the Sorcerer's Stone.  
Bertha Jorkins, who was tortured and killed by Voldemort during the Triwizard tournament…"  
A majority of people flinched visibly at his name.  
"The McKinnon and Bones family,  
Gideon and Fabian Prewett,  
Benjy Fenwick,  
Dorcas Meadowes,  
and Emmeline Vance,  
all murdered for being part of the Order of the Phoenix.  
The twelve muggles killed by Peter Pettigrew…  
Alastor Moody, murdered protecting the Boy Who Lived.  
Frank Bryce; murdered by Voldemort,  
Broderick Bode; killed by Macnair.  
Igor Karkaroff and , their lives taken by the Death Eaters…  
Montgomery…attacked by Fenrir Greyback.  
All these people…these great witches and wizards…they died for reason, not in vain, and we should value their lives as a victory, not a loss."  
A few people met his speech with applause, and Kingsley returned to his place in the crowd.  
Harry watched with silent eyes as Andromeda stood up. At that moment however, little Teddy had leapt up from Ginny's lap, much to her astonishment, and ran to catch up to Andromeda. Harry stood up and picked up the running little four-year-old.  
"Come on Teddy, Grandma Andromeda is going to speak."  
The child looked up into Harry's green eyes, and his hair turned blue in frustration. "No! Granny Dromeda is going to talk about Mommy and Daddy. I want to too!" Harry's eyes softened, and he gently placed the child back on the ground. Kneeling down, he placed two hands on Teddy's shoulders. "Teddy…remember that they loved you." Then he stood up and gave Teddy a gentle pat on the head. "Go up there Teddy."  
Andromeda waited until the little four-year-old was next to her, and she began to speak. "Firstly, I want to apologize for all the deaths that my sister…Bellatrix…  
had caused…But no matter what she did,  
what she said…Bella was still my sister, and I love her.  
I can only hope that now, beyond death, she sees the error of her ways."  
Andromeda looked down as Teddy tugged on the sleeve of her robe. "Granny can I talk now?" Andromeda gingerly picked up Teddy, and held her wand to his throat so that he could speak.  
"Um…Hi."  
He raised a pudgy hand to the crowd and got a few amused murmurs back.  
"So um, Im Teddy.  
Teddy Lupin, and my mommy and daddy died in the war.  
Uncle Harry says they died for me."

At this, he turned his head to look at his godfather. Harry nodded back encouragingly.  
"Um, so I just wanna say that…"

The little child was lost for words, so he cast a glance back at Harry again.  
"I just wanna say that…they loved me a lot if they died for me.  
So they must love the world a lot to die fighting for it."

Andromeda placed the Teddy on the ground, for tears had formed in her eyes when she heard her grandson's speech. She wiped them away quickly and took Teddy's hand. "Come on Teddy, you did great, let's go sit down again." As Andromeda led the Teddy off the stage, the crowd cheered and applauded for the four-year-old.

Harry looked at his godson proudly. He had never heard Teddy speak so much about his parents before. The crowd was calm once more, waiting for the next person to speak. After several moments of silence, and nobody volunteering to speak, Harry walked up the platform again.  
"Thank you for those wise words. Now I would like to commemorate several more honorable people."  
"First of which I want to honor Regulus Black, for without his sacrifice, Voldemort's fifth Horcrux would never have been found. Harry looked to the marble white tomb in the cemetery.  
"I would like to applaud…  
Professor Dumbledore, for even in death, he conquered all."  
People nodded along to Harry's words, mesmerized by the Boy Who Lived. Others merely stared, anticipating his next words. In the crowd, Harry caught Neville's eye. Luna smiled serenely at him, and as he scanned the crowd, he saw Draco give him a curt nod.  
"Next I want to say…"  
Like George, he looked to the skies, only he imagined their former home, in Godric's Hollow, where the Potter family had been brutally torn apart.  
"Mom, Dad…  
I know I've made mistakes…  
but I hope I've made you proud of me…"  
"The last person I wish to remember forever…"

Here he stopped, and looked out over the crowd. So many familiar faces looked back at him. He saw Ginny with a sad smile. Neville winked weakly. Luna smiled calmy. Draco nodded curtly. Lavendar, her face marred by Greyabck, had tear tracks on her scarred cheeks. Parvati was comforting her sister. Cho Chang cried onto Michael Corner's shoulder. Fleur, Bill, and Gabrielle looked on silently. Aberforth sat with his arms crossed. Seamus and Dean quietly whispered to each other. Hagrid blew noisily into a handkerchief. Angelina, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood watched Harry with anticipation.

"…Severus Snape…  
He was a hero, a spy for Dumbledore.  
A double agent who proved his loyalty in the end.  
He was a valuable potions teacher…  
A personal friend of my mom's…  
He loved her, and I am grateful…  
so grateful, that he established where his allegiance was.  
It was love that saved us all."  
Harry looked at the crowd once more.  
"He may have been a Slytherin, but he showed Gryffindor traits.  
He saved us all with love…"  
Harry looked once more at the cemetery, and sought out the other tombstone, similar to Dumbledore's and just as honored.  
"He was the bravest man I ever knew."  
"Today we honor the dead, for though they are not here, their spirits, ideas, and sacrifices remain with us forever."


End file.
